valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spectre
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 3 |DurableVal = 1 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 24. Februar 2006|Dota 2 = 17. Juni 2011}} Mercurial, der Spectre (Phantom), ist eine Agilitäts-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Spectre einget sich zur Jagd auf Gegner, die von verbündeten Einheiten abgeschnitten sind. Sie ist eine Nahkämpferin der Dire. Im Spiel kann Spectre die Rolle eines Carrys und Durablers einnehmen. Spectres Fähigkeiten ermöglichen ihr die gezielte Jagd auf gegnerische Helden und gerade ihre passive Fähigkeit Desolate lässt sie von Verbündeten abgeschnittene Helden leicht besiegen. Spectral Dagger lässt sie markierte Gegner aufspüren, während Dispersion den an Spectre verursachten Schaden reflektiert. Ihr Ultimate Haunt macht sie zu einer der mobilsten Einheiten des Spiels. Aktiviert sie diese Fähigkeit, attackiert ein spektraler Nemesis, bei dem es sich um eine schwächere Version von ihr hält, jeden gegnerischen Helden auf der Karte. Mithilfe von Reality kann sie die Position eines jeden Nemesis einnehmen und dadurch geschwächte Gegner unabhängig von ihrer Position angreifen. Das Ultimate lässt sich nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessern. Heap Spectre haunts her enemies wherever they may be. Able to destroy lone prey with ease, she spreads her presence throughout the battlefield to choose her target. Once she has gathered her strength, none can escape her terrible wrath. Biographie "Genau wie energiereiche Zustände nach einem niedrigeren Energieniveau streben, so wird Spectre, ein Wesen von starker und ungestümer Energie, bekannt als Mercurial, unwiderstehlich von Konflikten in der physischen Welt angezogen. Während ihr normaler, spektraler Zustand sensorische Einschränkungen übergeht, leidet sie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich körperlich manifestiert, unter einem Verlust ihrer selbst - aber nicht ihres Zweckes. Im Getümmel des Kampfes zerspringt ihre Identität und fügt sich neu zusammen, wobei sie ihr Bewusstsein wiedergewinnt. Sie begreift, dass sie Mercurial, die Spectre, ist - und dass alle ihre Geister nur Schatten der einen wahren Spectre sind. Fokus kommt mit dem Kampf ums Überleben; ihr wahres Ich behauptet sich selbst, bis ihre Materie im Augenblick des Sieges oder der Niederlage transzendiert und sie wieder einmal in ihrer ewigen Form rekonstruiert wird." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Juni 2013: Spectre: Behob, dass Spectres Illusionen von der Dispersion-Schadensreduktion profitierten. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 15-Talent wurde von +15 Bewegungstempo auf +20 erhöht. *Level 15-Talent wurde von +6 auf alle Attribute auf +8 erhöht. *Level 20-Talent wurde von +15 Stärke auf +20 erhöht. *Level 20-Talent wurde von +25 Angriffstempo auf +30 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Reality entfernt nicht länger Illusionen, sondern tauscht die Positionen. Gameplay-Update 6.82c *Ausgehender Schaden der Illusionen aus Haunt wurde von 40% auf 30% verringert. *Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit von Spectre wurde von 295 auf 290 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit durch Spectral Dagger wurde von 5/9/14/18% auf 8/12/16/20% erhöht. *Projektilgeschwindigkeit von Spectral Dagger wurde von 857 auf 800 reduziert. Trivia *Gin Hammond, die Synchronsprecherin von Spectre, spricht in Dota 2 auch die Heldinnen Drow Ranger, Mirana, Phantom Assassin, Enchantress, Vengeful Spirit und Crystal Maiden. Weblinks *Spectre auf Heropedia *Spectre auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Dota 2